everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemma Faerie
Gemma Faerie is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, as well as a Rebel. Character Personality Gemma Faerie is a fashionable, passionate drama queen who dreams of becoming a famous actress. She loves the spotlight. Gemma is very mischievious with her magic, using it irresponsibly sometimes and getting into trouble. Although she is sort of selfish, she is also brave, kind, and compassionate towards others and can't stand seeing people being bullied. She is a natural leader, though she has trouble seeing it in herself. Even though she has doubts, she will take charge when her friends and family need her to do so. She genuinely wants to help others, but she usually does it in a way that makes her pushy, not waiting for others to ask for her help, but instead, meddling with their lives. Gemma isn't afraid to speak her mind, and usually isn't aware of whether what she says is rude or not. She can be impulsive and stubborn. She is very spunky and feisty, usually when she is annoyed. She has a tendency to be curious and adventurous, often trying to learn about magic that all fairies possess, the same magic that is little-known and little-used. She can be awkward at times. Gemma is very clever for someone who doesn't do well in subjects like math, science, history, language, etc. Gemma, being a drama queen, has strong emotions, whether she is happy, sad, or angry. She may be flawed and aware of it, but she is determined to spread her wings and fly. She believes that everyone deserves their freedom to make their own choices. Gemma feels guilty for wanting to be so much more than a supporting character who doesn't get enough credit in the end. She wants to become an actress but she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, who has been working as the Fairy Godmother since Gemma has been held back for so many years. Appearance Gemma has long, wavy chesnut brown hair, light skin, and her wings are golden. She has sparkling amber eyes. She usually wears clothes that are sparkly to grab attention. Relationships Family Gemma's mother is the Fairy Godmother. Her mother is very respected throughout the land because she has helped many gain their happily ever afters. She actually loves her job as the Fairy Godmother. Gemma also has a father who is less known than her mother, but he is a fairy, too. Gemma's dad helps her mother out sometimes. She has an older brother, who she bickers with constantly, but she loves him. Friends Gemma makes new friends by helping the Rebels get their happy endings, believing that everyone deserves to carve their own paths in life. So far, she hasn't made much effort to be friends with the Royals, but she is friendly toward Ashlynn Ella, since her mother was very close with Cinderella, Ashlynn's mom. Gemma becomes fast friends with her roommate, Imogen Ganseliesel, daughter of the Goose Girl. She comes to help her out whenever she needs it. They both care about each other, but since they are somewhat opposites, they constantly bicker. They treat each other as if they were sisters. Gemma pulls Imogen into her crazy plans and schemes. Gemma is also friends with Thomas T. Little. She finds his small size adorable and she always calls him by his unwanted nickname, Tom Thumb. Pet Gemma has a pet kitten named Mew-Mew. She found her left alone on the street once and decided to take care of her until she found a good owner. She decided to keep her after Mew-Mew got rid of all the mice and rats in her home. Mew-Mew is curious, mischievious, and adventurous. Romance Gemma likes to flirt with the guys at EAH, but she doesn't have a relationship with someone yet. Mirror Blog See her full mirror blog here Diary See Gemma's full diary here. A New Orientation I always get into trouble, wherever I go. Ever After High wasn't going to change that. I find this extremely weird, but even though getting into trouble is annoying, it's also fun. I'm Gemma Faerie, daughter of the famous Fairy Godmother. I attend Ever After High to learn more about following in my mom's footsteps. I'll be honest, I don't think I can be my mom. She's hexcellent with problem-solving and I'm too hexcellent at making problems. She's been playing the fairy godmother for years, because I'm always a royal fairy-fail at it, and if she doesn't keep working her wings off, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, all those stories will disappear forever and it would be all my fault. But I don't want to be the next Fairy Godmother. I want to be in the spotlight, I want to act, I want to be a STAR! I also want to help those who don't get their Happily Ever Afters. I know that there are others who don't want to follow their destinies either. I'm 214 now. And I think I'll try something new. Instead of following my destiny and pledging to follow the written path in front of me, why not write a NEW fairytale? I made it my goal to help all of those who want a new story. While being the starring role of mine. Quotes Outfits Basic Outfit Gemma wears a purple dress with gold details on the top, which is light purple, and solid purple on the skirt. Along the bottom of the skirt, there are light purple carriages. She wears a purple headband with a gold tiara on it. The tiara has purple gems on it. Her earrings are designed similar to the details on her dress. She wears a key-shaped locket and a gold bracelet with a purple gem on it. Her shoes match her skirt and has some gold designs that match the top's. The heels are decorated with pink wings. She wears fuschia lip gloss, a soft shade of eye shadow and pink blush. Legacy Day Outfit TBA Notes *Her name "Gemma" means gem refering to the jewelled gown the Fairy Godmother gave to Cinderella. *Her emotions affect her magic since she doesn't have much control over it. *Gemma has a Book of Fairytales that has all the fairytales that ever existed. She uses it to find those who don't get their happily ever afters. *Gemma usually doesn't wait for a rebel to ask for her help. Instead, she takes it as her responsibility to meddle. *Gemma doesn't like the idea that she's being forced to become someone's servant. She wants to be a famous actress and the star of her own fairytale, instead of just playing a supporting role in someone else's story. *Gemma's birthday is August 22nd. Her star sign is Leo. *Gemma's favourite color is purple, the color of strength and royalty. It makes her feel like a leader instead of a follower. *Grapes are Gemma's favorite food. She also loves chocolate, fruit-flavoured candy, and pumpkin pie. Her fondness of pumpkin pie refers to Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. *She has a small fear of mice and rats. Which is odd, because she is destined to interact with them. She also has atelophobia, the fear of not being good enough. *Gemma channels different characters to get through life challenges. *Her character theme song would be [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM1fQBZKwzM Wicked's Defying Gravity by Glee]. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels